Rose Tyler, Plus One
by avalanche9
Summary: The Doctor gets roped into going to a wedding with Rose. Fluff ensues!
1. Chapter 1

**This will probably be about three, maybe four chapters long. I felt like writing a short fluffy story featuring my favorite pair, Ten and Rose. Hope it is enjoyable. Please review. I love to hear how my stories are being received, and it sometimes helps me decide where the story ends up going.**

**Sadly, I don't own Doctor Who. **

* * *

"Doctor, have you seen my mobile?" Rose Tyler asked as she wandered into the TARDIS library.

The Doctor, who was lounging on the sofa, looked up over his glasses, and closed his book about quantum mechanics. "Gone and lost it have you?" He teased.

Rose sighed, "I just hope I didn't leave it on one of the planets we visited last week, I kinda need it."

"How long has it been since you used it?" the Doctor asked, slightly surprised. Rose wasn't always on her phone, but she usually kept it close so she could catch up on any news from home.

"Dunno, we have been on so many trips lately that I haven't really used it in a while." Rose plopped down next to the Doctor, evidently giving up on her search. "Mum will freak if she calls and I don't respond."

The Doctor grinned, placed his book on the coffee table. "Wouldn't want _that _would we?" The Doctor replied sarcastically before pulling his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. "Well Rose Tyler, you are in luck! It just so happens that I have a setting for lost mobiles."

Rose laughed, "You do not!"

"Do too," the Doctor shot back. He jumped up onto the sofa and aimed the sonic around the library. When it pointed toward the door, the sonic made a beeping sound. "AH HA!" the Doctor exclaimed, "Follow me Rose; we are going mobile phone hunting!" He reached down and grabbed her hand to drag her along behind him, and they raced through the TARDIS, laughing and following a beeping screwdriver.

"Lord," Rose cried, flipping through her phone, "look how many messages I have!" They had found her phone on the consol where it had fallen behind one of the control panels. "How many times have I said, 'don't put things on the consol, it messes with my driving as well as cluttering up the place," the Doctor had gripped when they found her phone.

"Must have lost this thing a couple of weeks ago," Rose continued. "You keep my so distracted I didn't even realize it was gone!"

"You find me _that_ distracting do you?" the Doctor grinned cheekily at her and waggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up," Rose responded, trying to hide a blush by looking down at her phone. The Doctor's grin widened.

"Hang on, Keisha phoned."

"Is that strange?" the Doctor asked.

Rose laughed, "Well yeah, she is _terrible_ at keeping in contact. It's like she can only talk to you if she can see you. Must be important."

Rose pressed some buttons to put the message on speaker.

"O_h my gosh Rose, would you pick up your phone already_?" Keisha sounded beyond irritated. "_I haven't seen you in ages, I have been trying to call you, what are you doing that is so much better than talking to your bestie? Your Mum is driving me nuts, always complaining about you being gone all the time, something about danger, and griping about age differences. What's Jackie on about? You pick up a sugar daddy and not tell your best friend? Speaking of telling best friends important things, guess what?!" _She paused dramatically, and then squealed_, "Oh you never will. I'm getting married! You_ _have to come home; I can't go through the most important day of my life without you. Two months Rose Tyler, you have two months to get your butt home, and if you are not here for my special day, I might KILL you!"_

"Oh my Gosh!" Rose cried, "Getting married? Keisha? To who? She dates like twelve guys at once, she has never been serious about anyone before…guess I _have_ been gone a while."

She looked over at the Doctor and noticed his thoughtful expression. "What's wrong Doctor?" She hoped he didn't think she was upset about being with him instead of her friend. As much as she loved Keisha, she would much rather be with the Doctor.

"Nothing, nothing," he responded, waving a hand to dismiss any concern she had, "just thinking…" what came out of the Doctor's next mouth was one of the last things Rose ever thought she would hear him say. "What's a sugar daddy?

Rose's mouth dropped open, she had completely forgotten Keisha had said that, "um…it's a…I mean…" The Doctor arched a brow at her stuttering. Rose put her hands on her hips and said, "I am _NOT_ going to be the one to explain _that_ to you. You are over nine hundred years old; you don't know what a sugar daddy is?"

"No," the Doctor responded, amused at her flustered state, "but I am starting to get some ideas."

Rose had no response to that, but thankfully, Jackie picked that very moment to call Rose's phone.

"Hey Mum," Rose answered, "yeah, I got her message…I know! I couldn't believe it either…Yeah yeah, we will be there, what's the exact date?...Okay, thanks Mum, see you then."

When Rose hung up, the Doctor said, "We? You are not expecting me to do something as domestic as going to a wedding are you?"

"Oh come on Doctor, I know you've been to weddings before. I'm only twenty one and I have already been to three weddings. You must have been to thousands."

"Weeeell," the Doctor said, trying to think up an excuse not to go.

"Don't you want to be my plus one?" Rose asked, making a pouty face with puppy eyes. "Please?"

The Doctor sighed, knowing he couldn't refuse Rose anything, especially when she made that face.

"Oh alright, what's the date?"

Rose squealed happily and hugged the Doctor, "thank you thank you thank you! I know you don't usually do domestic, but could we go a couple days before the wedding? I need an outfit."

"Oh for the love of Rassilon…"

"Pleeeasssse?"

"Arg, fine. Two days, that's it, only two days."

"Thank you Doctor," Rose kissed him on the cheek than ran off to her room to pack a few things.

The Doctor shook his head and headed towards the consol, resigned to his fate. He really couldn't say no to Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, Chapter 2 is here! Please review and tell me what you think! I'm still not sure where this is going, it's mostly lovable fluff that needed to get out of my head and into a story. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

The Doctor was working under the TARDIS console when he heard the blue doors open. He just managed to stick his head up over the grating in time to see his blonde companion come storming in, no shopping bags in tow.

"No luck?" the Doctor asked.

Rose sat down hard on the jumpseat and crossed her arms with a scowl. "Nothing! Mum is impossible to shop with, she hated everything I liked, I hated everything she liked, so we got nowhere, and besides that, there really weren't any good selections! Shopping on Earth is much less fun than I remember."

"Well, did you ask the TARDIS to find you something? I'm sure she could pull something from the wardrobe if you want."

"I know, I just thought it would be fun to find a dress with Mum. Guess I was wrong."

"I could have told you that!" the Doctor exclaimed with a smile.

"Oi!" Rose retorted laughing, "Mum is going to be at this wedding too so I expect you to be on your best behavior, got it mister?"

"Only if _she_ is," the Doctor grumbled in reply, glad that he had managed to cheer Rose up a bit.

"Speaking of Mum," Rose continued, ignoring the Doctor's remark, "we need to leave in a few hours to meet everyone for the rehearsal dinner. Mum doesn't want the TARDIS anywhere near the event, so we are going to stay the night at a lodge. Wedding is about two hours drive from here."

The Doctor blinked at her. "I'm sorry, but did you just say _leave_ the TARDIS?"

"I know Doctor, I don't really like it either, but one night and one day is all we have to survive. Can you do domestic for just a little bit?"

The Doctor just stared at her. _How was this happening?_ "Do I have to wear the unlucky suit?"

"You can wear whatever you like," Rose grinned, "I won't push my luck _that _far."

* * *

The drive out to the country wasn't as bad as Rose had thought it would be. They had hitched a ride with Jackie's friend Bev, and the two ladies were in an endless conversation about wedding speculations: what the bride would wear, how many people would cry, if Keisha's Aunt Agatha had grown anymore facial hair. The Doctor and Rose were in the back seat having their own whispered conversation, heads close together, and constantly laughing, so the ride passed more enjoyably than anyone had expected.

Their destination was a quaint country village. It was small, filled with historic buildings, and surrounded by rolling green hills. After visiting some of the historic landmarks on a school field trip several years ago, Keisha had decided it was the perfect place for a wedding, and what Keisha wanted, Keisha made sure she got.

The lodge the guests were staying at was fairly modest on the outside, but Rose was a little surprised by the posh interior. It was larger than she expected, at least fifty rooms. She was already getting the feeling that Keisha was trying to make an impression and impress her guests, the place was definitely decked out Keisha style.

"Keisha reserved the whole place for the guests," Jackie said as they neared the front desk.

The man at the desk gave the group a once over. "Names please?" He asked, bald head shinning and mustache twitching.

"Think it's under Tyler," Jackie said.

The man slowly clicked through the computer, lazily scanning the screen. "Ah yes," he said after what felt like an eternity, "Mrs. Tyler and Miss. Bates are in room twelve." He handed Jackie a key. "And Miss Tyler and…I'm terribly sorry sir, but I don't have your name, Doctor….?"

"Just Doctor," the Doctor replied happily, glad to be in a room with Rose and not her mother, or worse, Bev. Jackie's friend had the strongest smelling perfume the Doctor had ever suffocated on.

The man raised an eyebrow, but gave the Doctor his key and pointed them in the direction of their room.

After settling into their room, the Doctor stared to fiddle with the sonic screwdriver and complain about being hungry, so Rose left to go look for some snacks. As it was a nice hotel, she figured the lounge might have something snackish that the Doctor might like. She was about to round a corner when she heard a sound that made her freeze. It was the voice of someone she hadn't seen in years, a voice she absolutely hated. Marissa Hedgeworth.

Rose peaked around the corner to see Marissa and another lady talking.

"Did you hear that Rose Tyler is going to be here?" Marissa asked the woman.

The lady giggled, turning slightly so Rose could see her a little better, and respond, "Isn't she the one who dropped out to live with that deadbeat Jimmy Stone?"

Now Marissa and the girl Rose barely remembered as Lara Finely, were both laughing. "Yep," Marissa said through giggles, "guess he dumped her and left her with a ton of debt. She was working in a _shop_ for a while, _a SHOP!_ Last I heard, she's been traveling around the world with a man twice her age!"

"_NO_!" Lara exaggerated, "that doesn't sound like Rose at all!" They laughed more at Lara's sarcasm.

"Well, not everyone can be as successful as we are," Marissa responded snootily. "She did grow up on an _Estate_ after all."

Rose had had enough. She took a deep breath and calmly rounded the corner, smiling warmly at the two women. "Is that you Marissa? And you Lara?" the women froze in surprise. "I can hardly recognize the two of you. Have you had work done?" Rose asked innocently.

"My goodness, Rose Tyler, that can't be you!" Lara recovered first, ignoring Rose's comment. "How good it is to see you, how are you?"

"I couldn't be better. My best friend is getting married, I get to see some old classmates, and my husband and I get a little time to relax." Rose almost froze when she realized what had just come out of her mouth. She had been so focused on remaining composed and not letting her anger show, that the lie just spilled easily and unconsciously from her mouth.

"Oh, I didn't know you married," Marissa had found her voice. "I too am married; my husband Robert owns his own business. Lara's husband is a famous chef; he has how many restaurants now?" She looked at Lara.

"We just acquired an eighth location this month." Lara responded smoothly.

"How wonderful," Rose said, amazed by the self importance these women had. She groaned inwardly._ And you think they are self important? You are making up a marriage just to look good in front of people you don't like!_ "Mine's a doctor," Rose heard herself say.

The women looked surprised, "Well, you have done well for yourself…"

"Rooooose!" The Doctor's voice interrupted Marissa's response.

"Speak of the devil," Rose said as the Doctor came striding down the hall.

"Look at what I found in our room Rose!" the Doctor said, holding up some chocolate mints and tea bags. "We could have a party!"

Rose stared at the Doctor for a few seconds, trying to think of how to make the situation work, but before her mind could think properly, the Doctor noticed the two women behind Rose.

"Hello there, I'm the Doctor, who might you be?" He said with a big smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate the feedback. Uploading is slow because I don't have the story planed out, sorry. I will try to speed it up a bit, but I have a really big test coming up in a week so... Anyway, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think.**

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

"Doctor," Rose began hesitantly, she couldn't believe she was in this situation. "These are two former classmates of mine, Marissa and Lara."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at Rose's pause; he could tell something was bothering her, she seemed uncharacteristically nervous. "Pleasure to meet you ladies." He smiled at the two women, observing their snooty looks and fake smiles. _This should be fun,_ he mused. "Have you been here long? We just checked in, lovely place, bit boring though, I'm definitely ready for some excitement." He turned to Rose, "when is the rehearsal? Will there be food? I'm starving!"

Marissa and Lara could only stare at the Doctor. He was nothing like either were expecting. Jackie Tyler had made him out to be a much older man. This man was young and handsome, and he spoke at the speed of light. Neither of them could answer his question before he was on to another subject.

"So," Marissa began, "Rose tells us you are a doctor, but you also introduced yourself as 'the Doctor' that is not your name is it?"

The Doctor was about to say yes when he noticed Rose's pointed look. _What's up with her?_ "Well," he began, trying to come up with a believable lie, "my name is difficult to pronounce, and everyone ends up calling me Doctor anyway, so now I just introduce myself that way." He smiled widely in an attempt to sell the lie.

The two ladies looked skeptical. "And your wife calls you Doctor too? Don't you find that a bit weird Rose?"

"My wife…" the Doctor began, confused.

"Not at all," Rose interjected, grabbing the Doctor's hand and smiling sweetly up at him. "It just fits him perfectly; my husband just _is_ the Doctor."

"Um, yeah, right, Rose and I are married," the Doctor spluttered. The information was beginning to piece together in his mind, but it still didn't make sense.

"So we know you travel a lot, but what exactly do you do?" Lara asked.

"Yes," Marissa added, "what kind of doctor are you?"

"I uh," the Doctor glanced at Rose who had such a sweet smile on her face, asking him to play along, that he couldn't refuse. He gave her a mischievous smile, took a deep breath, and plunged right in. "Well, I do a little of everything. We travel because we love a good adventure, and wherever we go, we try to find and help anyone who needs helping. I used to travel on my own, but when I met Rose, she showed me how much better life can be with two." The Doctor squeezed Rose's hand and the two smiled at each other. The Doctor looked so proud of his lie that Rose had a hard time swallowing her laughter.

"How sweet," Lara said, smiling genuinely at the obvious affection the two had for each other.

Marissa scowled, unhappy with Rose's happiness. "So you don't have a house?"

"Course we do!" the Doctor said, noting Marissa's unpleasant tone. He was starting to dislike this lady. "We live where we land."

This time, Rose couldn't hold it down and giggled at Lara and Marissa's confused expressions. She was eager to see how the Doctor was going to explain the TARDIS.

"What does that mean?" Marissa asked, this man was baffling her, and to her chagrin, Rose seemed to be enjoying her confusion immensely.

The Doctor gave Rose a wink, "We have a, er, a sort of plane if you like. Very large and luxurious with plenty of room."

"She's gorgeous!" Rose added, "Always feel safe and happy there."

Marissa's mouth dropped open. This was not happening. Rose Tyler could not be doing better than Marissa Hedgeworth. That was just wrong. She was about to say something rude, when some other wedding guests came around the corner, and she was pulled into a whole new conversation.

The Doctor turned away from the group of chattering women, glad the awkward interaction was over, raised an eyebrow, crossed his arm, and mouthed to Rose, "Wife?"

Rose gave him a guilty look, and quietly said, "I'll explain when we get back to the room."

They excused themselves by saying they had to get ready for the rehearsal and went back to their room.

Marissa glared after them; _this is not over Rose Tyler._

* * *

"Alright Rose," the Doctor said as they sat down on the couch in their room, "what was that all about? Why do they think we are married?"

"I'm really sorry Doctor; I don't know what got into me. I heard them talking, and it was like I was back in school again." Rose looked down at her lap, embarrassed by the whole situation. "They were the popular rich girls, and I was the trash from an estate. I don't know how it happened, but all of a sudden I was telling them I was married to a doctor. I wanted to be better than them. They were always trying to be better than me, they always _were_ better than me. For once, I wanted to be the one to show them up. I wanted them to think someone educated and wealthy could be interested in me. It was stupid and selfish, and I am really sorry."

The Doctor laughed, Rose seemed so distraught about the whole thing. "Rose, you _are _better then those girls. What I said to them wasn't a lie, we do travel to help people. We have saved so many lives. I doubt those ladies have done anything like that."

"I know, it's just, I can't tell them that can I? I thought this was all behind me, you helped me find a purpose in life, and I love it! I just …I don't even know."

The Doctor couldn't quite understand why this was important to Rose, he thought she was brilliant! But for some reason, showing these girls up _did _matter, so he made a decision. "Well, if we are going to do this, first things first."

"What?" Rose asked in shock.

"We better tell your mother that we are married!" He grinned cheekily at her but quickly frowned again, "maybe _you_ should tell her and I stay here. That way you can explain what happened without me getting slapped."

"You don't have to do this Doctor; I can tell them the truth, it was stupid of me to lie in the first place, it really doesn't matter."

"Naw, it will be fun!" the Doctor said. Truthfully, it kind of scared him. He knew Rose loved him, and he was pretty sure she knew he loved her, but there were so many reasons they both left it at speculation. Even pretending to take things to another level with Rose basically felt like taking things to another level.

"You sure?" Rose looked surprised.

"Yes yes," the Doctor said, "now you go find your mum and tell her what's going on before she spoils it. I will find us some rings so we look legit." He frowned, "did I just say legit? Yuck! Never ever let me say that again!"

Rose laughed, "Alright then, meet back here in an hour? We still have a rehearsal dinner to go to."

"You don't have to remind me, my stomach is looking forward to it!"

Rose shook her head smiling and headed to the door. Before leaving, she turned back, "thank you Doctor."

When the door closed behind her the Doctor sighed. "Anything for you Rose."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello dear readers. Sorry about the long time between updates. My test is over now so here is another chapter. I have a really great idea for the wedding day scene, something to add a little drama into this EXTREMELY fluffy story. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and as always, please review. I am super tired so I hope I didn't mess this chapter up too much.**

**Thanks to all those who have review, followed, or favorited! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

_Two days_, Rose thought, _we can manage two days of this_. Truthfully, she was only mildly worried about keeping up the marriage charade. Pretending to be married to the Doctor was not going to be that hard for her. On their adventures, it wasn't uncommon for them to be mistaken as being a couple anyway. She was most concerned about her mum. Jackie Tyler did not take the news of their 'marriage' well.

"I am not having that alien time traveler as my son-in-law," Jackie had said.

"It's just for show Mum," Rose had replied, "I just didn't want to look like...like I hadn't made something of myself, I want to look better than what Marissa and those girls think I am."

"Sweetheart, you don't have to prove anything to anyone."

"I know Mum, that's what the Doctor said, it just sorta happened."

"Well," Jackie sniffed, "I don't like it, but it is kind of sweet of the Doctor to be doin this for you, I'll give him that."

When Rose had gotten back to her and the Doctor's room, she almost laughed at what she was greeted with. The Doctor was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at his left hand in disbelief. She saw what he was so fixated on, a gold band around his ring finger.

"Rose," the Doctor said, not looking away from the ring, "I believe that this might be the strangest thing I have ever done."

Rose felt terrified all of a sudden, but then he looked up and grinned, "this is going to be brilliant!"

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

The Doctor bounded up to her, pulled out a box from his jacket, knelt onto one knee, and declared, "Rose Tyler will you fake marry me?" He opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring Rose had ever seen.

Rose swallowed the part of her that wanted this to be an actual proposal, put on a cheesy smile, and replied, "Oh Doctor! Of course I will!"

He slipped the ring onto her finger, gave her a hug, than offered her his arm, "Shall we go to the rehearsal dinner my dear?"

* * *

The Doctor was thrilled that it was time for dinner; at least he was until Rose explained that they had to rehearse first.

"I thought when you said rehearsal _dinner_, as in food. I thought we were going to be rehearsing what the wedding feast would be like," the Doctor pouted.

"Obviously all the weddings you have been too have been on some other planets," Rose laughed. "There will be food after, but only after the walkthrough. Rehearsal dinners are so everyone in the wedding party knows what their jobs are. It is also a chance for people to meet and mingle. Since we are not part of the wedding, we are just here for Keisha. She wanted to see me before the big day. Plus, I haven't met the fiancé yet."

The Doctor grumbled until they found their seats for the walkthrough. They both just sat and watched the madness that ensued. The mother of the bride would not stop crying, the mother of the groom had terrible gas, the maid of honor was screaming at everyone who was not following directions, and the best man was nowhere to be found.

"I think I like weddings," the Doctor whispered to Rose from their seats, "quite good fun."

Rose elbowed him and focused on not laughing. She hadn't had a chance to say hi to Keisha yet, but she could see her, and the bride did not look happy.

When the madness died down and they managed to get through the whole thing, Keisha came running over to Rose. Her mood seemed to have improved considerably after seeing Rose. Keisha was a good three inches shorter than Rose, much curvier, and had a mass of crazy curly honey brown hair. She looked beyond happy.

"Lord Rosie!" Keisha shrieked, bouncing up and down, curls flying in every direction, "I was so worried you wouldn't make it!"

"Course I made it!" Rose cried, jumping out of her seat to hug Keisha, "how could I miss your wedding?"

"Oh, you have to meet Ben," Keisha released Rose from a death grip hug and turned away to shout, "BEN! BENNY! COME OVER HERE!"

Ben Anders was a stark contrast to Keisha, tall, skinny, and almost no hair. He had a warm smile, and it was obvious he adored Keisha. "Yeah hun?"

"Ben," Keisha said, grabbing his arm to pull him closer, "this is Rose Tyler, my best friend from school. Rose, this handsome man is my soon to be hubby!"

Rose and Ben shook hands, "It's great to meet you Rose," Ben said, "I have heard so much about you."

"Only good stuff right?" Rose asked, "Keisha unfortunately knows many of my darkest secrets."

Ben laughed, "From the way Keisha talks about you, I doubt that there is anything dark about you."

"Well," Rose grinned at Keisha, "he's definitely polite!"

"Speaking of secrets missy," Keisha put her hands on her hips and scowled, "what is this I hear about you being married? First off, is it true, and second, if it is, why was I not invited to the wedding?"

"That would be my fault," the Doctor said, standing up next to Rose, smiling widely and taking Rose's hand, "hello, I'm the Doctor, Rose's husband."

"Oh my Gosh!" Keisha's mouth dropped open, "I can't believe it's true."

"Er, yeah," Rose said, suddenly at a loss for words, and willing her sudden blush to disappear, "we travel a lot so…"

"We knew it would be a long time until we made it back to England, and naturally we didn't want to wait to tie the rope, so we got married abroad, just the two of us and the official," the Doctor said, rescuing Rose from the explanation.

"Doctor," Rose smiled, her nerves dissipating, "it's tie the knot, not tie the rope."

"Is it? Oh well, such a strange expression. You aren't tying anything. Joining? Combining? Oh, I know, coalescing! Good word coalesce. Uniting maybe, but not tying. What would you tie? Arms? That's a scary thought. Really though, the things you human have come up with to describe things."

"Bit odd isn't he?" Keisha whispered to Rose.

"Yeah, but he is still fantastic!" Rose replied, shaking her head at the Doctor's 'ability' to blend in.

"And cute," Keisha giggled, "well done Rose!"

"You too Keisha, how long you two been together?"

"Little over a year," Keisha sighed happily, "We met at a bar actually, the best man introduced us."

"Speaking of the best man," Rose said, looking around, "you lose him or something?"

Before Keisha or Ben could respond, the Doctor interrupted them. "Is it time to eat yet?" he whined, "I hope they have bananas."

"I thought you brought some in your coat," Rose answered. "Always bring a banana to a party," she said, imitating the Doctor. "Isn't that your motto?"

"Cheeky," The Doctor replied, "I did bring some, but I ate those already."

Keisha and Ben laughed at the pair, and Ben said, "Come on you two, we've got a nice dinner set up in the next room."

"Ah, good man," the Doctor clapped Ben on the shoulder, "but does that include bananas?"


End file.
